


Out Da GANG

by mua_mua



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, I would write more tags but I need to start studying, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Texting, you could recommend me tags...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mua_mua/pseuds/mua_mua
Summary: Yea? Text fic? Just try it. Please. Other chat fics have the concept of leaving the chat. You can’t do that here. For reasons that Sapnap will explain in the first chapter. Characters will express outrage at this removal though. Nicknames are pretty fun. There’s cussing and flirting at times lolDream added GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap, Badboyhalo, Technoblade, WilburSoot, Philza, Tommyinnit, Tubbo, Eret, Quackity, Nihachu, KarlJacobs, Fundy, Ranboo and Skeppy to "In Da Gang"Dream: Wassup bitches?Dream changed his nickname to Dr. DreDream changed Technoblade’s nickname to MyLittlePiggyMyLittlePiggy changed his nickname to TechnoTechno: No. I’m leaving.Dr. Dre: but i’ll cri everytim :(((
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 202





	1. Little Blob is Evil as Fuuuuuck

**Author's Note:**

> Word of warning: I make a lot of people flirtatious but you are allowed to take it platonically or romantically. It’s more of a joking tone however I will tag the relationships that COULD be taken romantically.  
> I flirt with my best friends all the time cause we love each other in the most platonic way possible. Cause remember: Are you really homies if you don’t kiss them goodnight?   
> (ps. Obviously underage characters are not in any romantic relationships. Tommy, tubbo, ranboo are COMPLETELY platonic. ) For characters I left out, maybe I’ll add them in later. it’s difficult to write so many characters (I’m sorry Punz and Sam. I love you too) 
> 
> btw sorry in advance for characterization cause i dont have the time to watch streams to get everyone’s quirkiness. the ones i’m not as comfy with are ranboo, eret, quackity, and niki. especially ranboo since my classes picked up hella speed when he started getting a bigger role.

Dream added GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap, Badboyhalo, Technoblade, WilburSoot, Philza, Tommyinnit, Tubbo, Eret, Quackity, Nihachu, KarlJacobs, Fundy, Ranboo and Skeppy to In Da Gang

Dream: Wassup bitches?

Dream changed his nickname to Dr. Dre

Dream changed Technoblade’s nickname to MyLittlePiggy

MyLittlePiggy changed his nickname to Techno

Techno: No. I’m leaving.

Dr. Dre: but i’ll cri everytim :((( 

Techno: too bad homeless tellytubby. see you in hell

Techno: … 

Dr.Dre: :))))

Techno: … what have you done…?

Dr. Dre: :)))))))))

Techno: ANSWER ME YOU MONSTER

Sapnap changed his nickname to Bustthatbibleopen

Bustthatbibleopen: LMAOOOOO yea Dream did that

Dream changed Techno’s nickname to MyOneandOnly

MyOneandOnly changed his nickname to Fuckoffdream

Fuckoffdream: Snapnap explain. Why can’t I leave????? NOW. 

Bustthatbibleopen: Call me Snapmap one more time

Fuckoffdream: Or what?

Bustthatbibleopene: um so like Dream was being skater boi in the house and was like “sapnap watch this” and then totally wrecked his phone. Rest of him is fine tho. But he doesn’t have iPhone anymore so he needed a new phone. And he heard from a friend that she joined a group chat that had two samsungs in it. and that she totally thought the group was good but everyone realized later that there was this one guy in the group no one liked. but cause of the the samsungs (one of which belonged to the guy everyone hated), they couldn’t leave the group. legit there was no option to leave. and technically u could delete the chat but unless u block everyone in the group, u’d get messages from the group. but that would mean also blocking the good guys

Fuckoffdream: what.

Dr. Dre changed Fuckoffdream’s nickname to Technobabe

Technobabe: i’m so mad rn. but i am a total babe so imma leave that and cause im lazy to change it again

Dr. Dre: babe i knew u would see my ways

Tommyinnit changed his nickname to IGETALLTHEWOMEN

IGETALLTHEWOMAN: LMAOOOOOOO U FUCKING DUMBASSES 

Wilbursoot: shut up gremlin. u dont understand shit

Tubbo changed his nickname to BEEEEEEElieving

BEEEEEEElieving: don’t worry tommy. im on your side

IGETALLTHEWOMEN: stop. u’re being clingy

GeorgeNotFound: Dream trapped us all. In hell. With him.

Dr. Dre: this is revenge for putting me in prison >:)  
also missed u gogy

Technobabe: that’s not even my fucking fault. i didn’t put u in there. i wasnt even there

Dr.Dre: babe…bystanders aren’t any better than the bully

Dr.Dre changed GeorgeNotFound’s nickname to gogypoo

gogypoo: i do not approve of this. but i have to sleep so not going bother

Dr.Dre: sighhhh you’re just too much of a tsundere to say u like it

gogypoo changed Dr.Dre’s nickname ahhh~fillmeuppls

gogypoo: yea you’re one to speak

ahhh~fillmeuppls: hey dont beat it til u try it :)

Bustthatbibleopen: gogy just in deniallll

gogypoo: fuck off sapnap. i would say good night but i don’t want you sleeping well. so bad night.

Bustthatbibleopen: more like fuck me am i right or am i right

Philza: stop. there are literal children in the chat

IGETALLTHEWOMEN changed Philza’s nickname to Bigmanminecraft

IGETALLTHEWOMEN: IM A MAN. BIGGEST MAN THATS EVER MAN. I JUST KILLED A WOMAN

BEEEEEEElieving: FEELING GOOD

IGETALLTHEWOMEN: BITCH U TOOK MY LINE

BEEEEEEElieving: tehe!

Bigmanminecraft: i wasnt talking to u. ranboo dear. don’t scroll up. there are nasty people up there.

Ranboo: srry already did…but who are you again?

Bigmanminecraft: ranboo…i’m your dad…

Ranboo: father? did you get the milk from 15 years ago?

Bigmanminecraft: …yes son… i also got cookies


	2. Introducing the Rest of this Snazzy Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the other characters getting introduced! Not much plot but everyone is here now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT 90 KUDOS!! YOOOOOOO I LOVE YOU GUYS. and huge shoutout to the people who commented! I don't think you guys understand how happy this makes me! I never thought this many people would read it! I was literally screaming to my friend for posting a fanfic for the first time! Can we reach 100??
> 
> Also if you guys are wondering about setting...don't think too hard LOL. It's kinda mesh of the DreamSMP setting so Dream is kinda in prison. But it's also gonna be college stuff cause I'm in college so I will self-project through the characters about my agony. Hopefully you guys are ok with that lol

Fundy: …You’re telling me I’m stuck with these idiots for the rest of eternity?

Eret changed his nickname to i’m a literal QUEEN

i’m a literal QUEEN: it seems fun why notttt

Nihachu changed her nickname to Nikiqueen: 

Nikiqueen: yep! look eret! we’re both queens!

i’m a literal QUEEN: naturally we are :)

Fundy: you guys don’t know what you’re signing up for

Wilbursoot changed Fundy’s nickname to furry is mad

furry is mad changed furry is sad’s nickname to SEE WHAT I MEAN

SEE WHAT I MEAN changed Wilbursoot’s nickname to fuckingterrorist

fuckingterrorist: I was only saying the truth

Ranboo: who are you?

fuckingterrorist: ranboo…how could you forget already. he literally just changed my name

Ranboo: sorry have we met before?

fuckingterrorist: ….actually…. we haven’t have we?? 

Bigmanminecraft: nahhhh cause you dead boi

fuckingterrorist: cause you killed me?!

Bigmanminecraft: You asked me to! I’m all about that consent

Nikiqueen: yessss nothing better than a fresh cup of consent

i’m a literal QUEEN: consent is sexy

IGETALLTHEWOMEN: FAX

BEEEEEEElieving: NO PRINTER

IGETALLTHEWOMEN: SSTOP URE BEING CLINGY AGAIN

BEEEEEEElieving: :(

fuckingterrorist: don’t make tubbox cry

i’m a literal QUEEN: don’t make tubbox cry

Bigmanminecraft: don’t make tubbox cry

SEE WHAT I MEAN: don’t make tubbox cry

Ranboo: don’t make whoever that person is cry

IGETALLTHEWOMEN: I fucking hate all of you.

BEEEEEEElieving: love you too tommy :)

Skeppy: srrty layte 2 thh1s

fuckingterrorist: Why do you need to type with eyes closed, nondominant hand, and a touchscreen stick from 5 meters away?

Badboyhalo: He’s not! Skeppy tried his best :( Also language! to all the messages above!

IGETALLTHEWOMEN changed Skeppy’s nickname to BBH’sbottombitch

Skeppy changed Badboyhalo’s nickname to BigDaddy

BigDaddy: STOP NOOOOOO LANGUAGEEEE!!!

BigDaddy changed BBH’sbottombitch’s nickname to BBH’sBFF

SEE WHAT I MEAN: Wait wtf. skeppy typed Big Daddy correctly??

BigDaddy changed his name to I love rat

I love rat: That’s not the point!! 

Quackity: Someone mind explaining to me why the fuck I can’t leave this stupid chat.

fuckingterrorist: if you scroll back, Sapnap explained after shitting himself cause Techno scared him so badly

Bustthatbibleopen: I DID NOT! HE ASKED POLITELY SO I EXPLAINED

Technobabe: Nah, I scared the little Texan while still sitting in my gamer chair

Bustthatbibleopen: STOPPPPPP

KarlJacobs: don’t worry babe. i’ll protect you

Bustthatbibleopen: you screamed and abandoned me in the haunted house just yesterday…

KarlJacobs: shhhhh we don’t talk about that. and that was just a game! i’d totally defend your honor

Quackity: FUCKKKKKK U DREAM. also i'd defend u too babe

ahhh~fillmeuppls: hey! we’re all in da gang now. u guys can’t leave me out anymore

gogypoo: wait seriously that’s what this is about?? not the prison thing? also i cannot take you seriously with that stupid nickname

gogypoo changed ahhh~fillmeuppls’s nickname to lonelylilpissbaby

lonelylilpissbaby changed gogypoo’s nickname to gogyplsbemyvalentine

lonelylilpissbaby: u’re not in teamspeak anymore…

gogyplsbemyvalentine: when pigs fly

Technobabe: LMAOOOOO HOMELESS GREEN TELETUBBY IS FRIENDLESS TOO. also i can technically fly with a trident

gogyplsbemyvalentine:shhhh don't give him hope

IGETALLTHEWOMEN: HAHAAHHA LETS POINT AND LAUGH AT THE BLOB

lonelylilpissbaby: stop u bullies :(((

BEEEEEEElieving: *pointing and laughing at blob*

IGETALLTHEWOMEN: tubbo this is the one time I’m ok with you backing me up

BEEEEEEElieving: YAY! love u tommy!

IGETALLTHEWOMEN: …love you too…bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsundere Tommy POG??
> 
> Hopefully, I get more inspiration for the next chapter! You guys can suggest prompts if you want! But I won't be posting for a bit cause classes
> 
> If you couldn’t tell, I have now labeled Ranboo as “Who dis? Not new phone. But who dis?” amnesiac. Yes that will be his entire personality. I’m sorry.  
> Eret and Niki are queens. You cannot change my mind on that. Tommy and Tubbo are BFF goals. So are BBH and Skeppy. Everyone be bullying lonely Dre. 
> 
> Comments?! I'd love to talk to you guys! I promise I don't bite! (in elementary and middle school people knew me as the cat girl who bit people too tho...)

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo how was it? fun?? yea i made dream flirtatious as fuck. also yea i love cursing so i make everyone else curse with me. except for bbh ofc LMAO also sapnap backing down literally immediately. i cannot. cause techno could totally kill him from hundreds of miles away HAHHAHH. 
> 
> uhhh also can u guys tell what state im from. i think it’s hella obvious LOL
> 
> that thing about not being able to leave the chat if there’s a samsung or anything other than iphone in it? yea i’m that friend that sapnap was talking about. my friend group got hecka screwed over. but like when i go back to college in fall i might have to make friends with that guy everyone hates cause my two bff’s are transferring to a diff uni. and im desperate for any attention and that guy is legit such a loner. i might as well take him under my wing so we can be lonely fucks together
> 
> if i were to continue this, give me some prompts LOL. 
> 
> SECOND CHAPTER TOMOR. (with the rest of the cast) I already gotten it written. I just want to know if at least one person read this and liked it enough. Then I’ll have the courage to post the 2nd chapter LOL. For you my single reader, a rose of dedication.


End file.
